


Wake Up Call (Older!PromptoArgentumxReader)

by BlackOrchid1004



Series: Final Fantasy XV - Oneshots [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Morning Cuddles, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrchid1004/pseuds/BlackOrchid1004
Summary: Prompto and his girlfriend are resting only to be disturbed by a phone call...
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy XV - Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761304
Kudos: 16





	Wake Up Call (Older!PromptoArgentumxReader)

Butterfly kisses trailed down your neck, causing a giggle to fall from your lips and sleep to finally let you go.

The warmth that you felt on your skin didn't come from the sun alone, but also from the warm body of your partner next to you.

Curious fingers traced the soft line of your spine, only to have two strong arms engulfing you and pulling you closer again. Unshaven whiskers and a goatee tickled your left shoulder.

With a sigh you relaxed and turned to the blonde man, who shared your life since the two of you had become an issue in your late teens.

A pair of blue eyes sparked with joy when your gaze met theirs.

Leaning towards him for a kiss you gave in when his hands gently cupped your face. Caressing the outlines of your cheeks as you entangled your legs with his, he held you close only to part with you in need of oxygen.

Flushed you stared at each other only to break into relieved laughter.

"I was worried, we'd never get a chance to be together like this again."

His forehead touched yours as he spoke.

"Same here, but as Ignis said, Prom, the both of us have the devils own luck.", you replied, brushing your nose against his.

Prompto Argentum chuckled at the memory of his comrade, now counsellor and Glaive to the king.

"Speak of the devil.", you groaned as your phone started ringing on the bedroom floor.

You wanted to roll away from your beloved, but he kept you in place and fished around in the pile of clothes close to this side of the bed. After a few misses, he finally pulled your device out, turned on the loudspeaker and answered the call.

"You know it sucks to wake a couple after a night of hot anniversary sex, right Iggy?"

Coughing to silence your laughter you buried your face against Promptos chest.

"If you hope to startle me by mentioning the tryst of yours, it's not working Prompto."

Ignis' calm voice from the speaker didn't show the slightest hint of being intimidated by the statement your lover had dealt.

"Now then, your presence is requested at the Citadel and I'm sure, if you're the only ones missing, Gladiolus and Noctis won't let you go about it.", he simply explained, causing you to give Prompto a quick look, seeing him considering the words he just heard.

"It's 40 minutes left for us to show up right? We'll be there.", Prompto said, before saying the other male goodbye.

Swift as only he could be he put your phone aside, sat up and took a last look on your body wrapped in the blankets of his bed.

You knew what he was thinking.

"If we don't make it there in time, they won't shut up for weeks."

Making room for you to roll closer to the beds edge, Prompto laughed at your remark.

"Afraid of taking them on?"

He picked you up bridal style after he got up, dragging the blankets along on his way to the bathroom.

"Nope, but I don't want to be accused of high treason for kicking some royal butt.", you grumbled, burying your face against his clavicle and letting out a squeal as soon as the cold water of the shower hit you a few minutes later.

Putting you on your own feet again, the blonde kissed the tip of your nose.

"Well I can't let my favourite comrade getting banned from the Glaives.", he teased.

Rolling your eyes at him you went to the tips of your toes and shut him up with a kiss.

Needless to say, the two of you arrived to the meeting - five minutes late...

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was first posted on my DA account of the same name.
> 
> DISCLAIMER
> 
> FFXV and with that Prompto belong to Square Enix.


End file.
